Part three
twilight keep Link walked through the keep, it was hard to believe so many zoras and hyruleians banded together to make this fortress,Zelda walked up to him."Zilon says that once we have enough men and supplies, we're going to war."Link winced. "Not a happy thought."They saw a young man throwing needles into targets everywhere.He noticed them and said "Hello." "Uh Hi." Link and Zelda said at the same time. "You both went pink in the face." He observed. Link left muttering:"Dammit I hate that." Rebel army Link saw 300 men on the training grounds wielding swords and spears on the training ground sparring and practicing when an explosion sent several soaring through the air many others were torn apart by shrapnel. Link turned and saw Veran,30 bulbins,and seventy moblins. Link drew the mater sword and charged into the mayhem. About an hour into the fight,Zilon,Armek,Dane,and Reth joined Link. He was astounded by Reth who seemingly had arrows bounce off him as blood spurted down his blade. Zilon fought with amazing ferocity, he charged into one moblin, slashed one in the chest,beheaded another, and nothing could stand in his way. Armek swung wis one handed sword with speed even Zilon could not contend with, Dane showed amazing strength by swinging his two handed sword with one hand. As Link slayed the last moblin Veran charged in wielding a double sided sword Zilon and Dane charged into the battle, swinging at Veran who blocked their every move. Eventually Veran knocked Zilon aside and stabbed Dane through his heart. "NO! YOU BITCH!" Zilon bellowed furiously and charged forward, he slashed, ducked stabbed and swung,it was an even match. Link charged forward and slashed Verans weapon in half. Zilon leapt up and slashed Veran in two. Danes Funeral Eight knights walked down the aisle, carrying a golden coffin. Midna stood up at the front of the rebel survivors, She began a speech about Danes life. Zelda sat at the front with Link,Zilon,Armek,and Reth. Why did he have to die for our dream to live? She thought sadly. In the short time of knowing him, Zelda considered him a friend. He didn't say much, He always fought hard and bravely. She looked around the field and saw behind a nearby tree, someone who looked like Link, but an evil deranged version. He had grey skin,blood-red eyes,and was clothed in black. After the funeral, Zelda stayed behind with Reth, who said that he needed to give her something. "What is it?" She inquired,confused."Dane would have given it to you, but seeing as he's not around..." Reth took out a sword of the finest creation Zelda had ever seen. Reth handed it to her and said:"It is called the duty blade,a sibling to Zilons sword,it could be one of our only hopes to defeat Ganondorf. Zelda was speechless, the weapon in her hands was worth many fortunes. "Thank you." She said feebly. Danes will Link sat in the rebel assembly room with Zilon,Zelda,Armek,and Reth. Midna stood in front of them and said:"Dane has left you some of the items he had owned." and began to read from a piece of paper in her hand. "To Link, I leave all of my arrows and bows, to the hope that he remembers me when used. "To Zelda, I leave my book, Battle tactics and armor, to the hope she finds it usefull and instructive. "To Reth, I leave my helmet and sword for he deserves nothing less. To Zilon I leave a straogath jewel, to enhance his abilities. To Armek I leave a crossbow, the only thing he doesn't have. Danes memorial Zelda stood in the middle of the field, staring at Danes grave, ''Well, we will need him once the fighting starts, but he won't ever fight again. '' Zelda looked around the field and saw the same Link-like person she saw earlier, except this tim he was running across the field holding a sword that lokked like a shadow version of a master sword. Zelda grabbed the sword that Reth had given her. She swung at the head of the warrior but missed, the warrior stabbed at her head ,she parried, ducked and swung. until eventually, she got him in a sword lock. "Wh- Who are you?" she grunted, the warrior grinned and said: "To you I am doom, to hyrule I am Dark Link." Suddenly an arrow sprouted from his shoulder. he Zelda to the ground, turned around and saw Link and Zilon, both ready to fire. "You'll have to do much better than that." said Dark Link as he snapped the arrow out of his shoulder. Zilons arrow caught him in the forehead. He screamed in agony and disappeared in a cloud of shadow energy. "You killed him!" Zelda said, elated. "I don't know." Zilon replied. " He than said to Link and Zelda and said: "I am taking you to the zora army tomorrow, be ready."